The invention relates generally to radiation detectors. In particular, the invention relates to a flexible support mechanism for radiation detector components and a method of servicing the radiation detector.
Radiation detectors are known in the well drilling industry for logging and measure while drilling applications. When a radiation detector is incorporated into a logging tool of a tool string used for drilling of oil, gas and water wells, the logging tool identifies, locates and differentiates geologic formations along a well bore. Tool strings and logging tools for oil wells are often exposed to harsh operating environments including temperatures in the range of 175° C. to 200° C. and pressures in the range of 10,000 to 20,000 psi along with severe shock and vibration.
A known radiation detector includes a scintillator coupled to a photomultiplier tube. Radiation, such as gamma rays emitted by geologic formations adjacent to the well, is converted to light by the scintillator and conducted to the photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube converts the light into an amplified electrical signal. The amplified electrical signal is then measured and used by monitoring electronics as a function of the radiation detected by the scintillator.
The components of the radiation detector are sensitive pieces of equipment. The components are typically mounted in a housing to withstand the harsh operating environment they are exposed to. The components of the radiation detector also require periodic individual inspection to assure that they are providing correct and repeatable information during their service lives. However, it has been found that the typical known mounting systems do not lend themselves to easy disassembly and separation of the components. It has also been found that disassembly can damage components of the radiation detector, the housing the radiation detector is supported in and the mounting system itself.
It is, therefore, advantageous to provide a radiation detector that is capable of withstanding the harsh operating environment it is exposed to while permitting ease of disassembly for inspection and repair with minimal or no damage to components of the radiation detector.